Web assets are requested by a variety of devices with different characteristics and with different configurations —for example, these characteristics include the screen size and/or resolution, the browser, the player software, etc. A customized web asset can be delivered for each different device and configuration. However, this is difficult to maintain because of the ever evolving number of different assets that must be kept up to date.